<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>君权神授【宫廷AU】 by AshleyCzi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227894">君权神授【宫廷AU】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyCzi/pseuds/AshleyCzi'>AshleyCzi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Social Network (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyCzi/pseuds/AshleyCzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>十六岁的少年国王倨傲地站在红袍加身的青年面前，他双指沾了圣油，在主教的法衣、十字架与额前浅浅掠过。<br/>“从今天起，你即为红衣主教，受命于圣父、圣子、圣灵，臣服于我。”<br/>“现在，宣誓对我效忠，亲吻我的袍角，主教。”<br/>他不是最年轻的君王，他却是最年轻的枢机主教，有史以来。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>君权神授【宫廷AU】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>君权神授<br/>

主教E x 国王M

十六岁的少年国王倨傲地站在红袍加身的青年面前，他双指沾了圣油，在主教的法衣、十字架与额前浅浅掠过。<br/>
“从今天起，你即为红衣主教，受命于圣父、圣子、圣灵，臣服于我。”<br/>
“现在，宣誓对我效忠，亲吻我的袍角，主教。”<br/>
他不是最年轻的君王，他却是最年轻的枢机主教，有史以来。<br/>
【主教】·“At the beginning”<br/>
教权衰落之后，一个年轻君主的登基无疑给了蠢蠢欲动的教会以可乘之机。然而马克并不像他们想象的那样天真，他选择了一位爱江山更爱美人的大主教并且打破教会惯例任命了一位乳臭未干的枢机主教。<br/>
爱德华多知道教众在议论什么，他们觉得他太年轻，无法服众。同时，他们对他的姓氏怀有敌意，认为他是个异教徒。<br/>
爱德华多也知道他的政敌们如何等待着看他的笑话，这帮贪婪的豺狗恨不能打着“清君侧”的旗号帮年轻的君主咬死他。<br/>
而更多的人指责他僭越，作为一位红衣主教，他和这位年轻君主的关系过于亲近了。<br/>
【主教】·“Yes,your majesty.”<br/>
“我们需要一笔钱去修西南的城防，主教。”<br/>
“如您所见，陛下，税款充足。”<br/>
“英国人虎视眈眈，在那帮文明强盗的眼里黄金早就漫过了国境线，我们必须让他们为自己的自以为是付出代价。”<br/>
“陛下，稍安勿躁。”<br/>
“当然，我并不冲动。现在丹麦国王正把帝国皇帝缠得无法脱身，西班牙与荷兰的边境也战火纷飞，如果趁这个机会去收拾拉罗夏城里的异教徒——”马克慵懒地缩在软丝绒皮垫着的椅子上，赤裸光洁的双足交叠着支在椅面的边缘，冷冽孤傲的目光里跳动着炽热的火。他手指间夹着一枚白棋的国王，轻轻一丢，黑色的磨石地砖上响起了清越的两物相击声。<br/>
主教微微一笑：“那么就只剩下英格兰会来充当救世主的角色，并且谁都清楚他们一定会干涉，我们可以趁这个机会给他们一记重拳，同时解决国内的内战隐患。陛下真是英明。”<br/>
“你早就想这么建议了吧？一石二鸟。就算英国人出乎意料地坐视不理，也只是让我们收拾宗教异端的计划更加顺利而已。”国王十分满意地抬眼看他，“还有人比我更了解你那卓尔不群的大脑吗？”<br/>
门外的内侍摇了摇铃，打断了主教想要回答的话。马克并不恼，他颇觉无趣地放下了腿，足尖点着“国王”的王冠，出声示意侍者可以把晚餐端进来。<br/>
主教瞥了瞥躬身入内的侍者，等待着国王和他商量进一步的计划——他猜测马克意在让他督军，而爱德华多会拒绝，转而提名加斯东亲王。<br/>
“我知道你一定会阻拦我御驾亲征。”<br/>
“的确如此，陛下，您比我更清楚——那些军纪散漫的士兵有多么需要您身在巴黎亲自监督，而且您离开以后，贵族和官员们也会混作一团不思正务。”<br/>
“是啊，所以我只好待在这里静候佳音。”国王轻叹了一声，踢开脚边的白棋，“明天我会任命你为统帅，把那些刺伤了我的、镶着假钻石的冠冕碾碎吧，主教。”<br/>
“我是神职人员，并不适合带兵。”<br/>
“哦？那该派谁呢。”国王有些好奇地挑了挑眉。<br/>
“加斯东亲王。”<br/>
“主教大人是糊涂了吗？我记得不久前加斯东先生才刚密谋反对我和您。”<br/>
“正因如此才不能让他留在皇城之内筹备他的密谋啊。”主教淡然地回道。<br/>
“不错，这个计划更加周全。”<br/>
“那么，陛下，祷告吧。”<br/>
晚餐毕，夜已经很深了，人总是在这个时间感到疲惫，任凭炉火烧得再旺也无法驱逐冬日的寒气。<br/>
酒意微醺，马克冰凉的足趾在麂皮拖鞋里僵硬地摩擦着。<br/>
“陛下。”爱德华多在侧位看着他，眼睛被烛火映照着，目光灼灼。<br/>
“抱我去吧。”<br/>
“Yes，your majesty.”</p><p>【主教】·“Burn them out.”<br/>
年轻的国王在他的怀抱里睁着眼，抬头看他的脸。<br/>
烛光森森的长廊里，爱德华多不清楚他的轮廓是否棱角分明到能让君主看清，至少他心中的欲念尚未被廊墙之上扎克伯格家族几代先人的幽深目光看穿。<br/>
又或许是被看穿了，只不过他仍不自知。<br/>
他动作轻柔地把年轻的君主放在软床上面，华丽的红袍垂落一角，几乎要被点燃。<br/>
“主教，我们要发动一场战争。”<br/>
“是的，我的陛下。”<br/>
爱德华多准备起身，马克却在他拾起红袍时亲吻了他的耳垂。<br/>
爱德华多的目光在并不具备充分光线的暗室里流转了几圈，回到他的年轻的君主的脸上，在他冷漠的神情中探寻着被王冠之重压垮的欲望。<br/>
他锁好门，转身面对他的君主，威严的红袍像烈焰汹汹。<br/>
爱德华多从身后环住马克，他的君主苍白的皮肤一点点温热起来。爱德华多温柔地吻遍怀中人的身体，甚至俯下身去用舌尖舔了舔马克的铃口。<br/>
马克几不可控地挺起了身子，他轻声说，“你果然是个异教徒，主教。”<br/>
“我亲吻您的袍角，立誓效忠于您、臣服于您，对您至死不渝。”爱德华多跪坐在马克身后，足抵华床，趁马克挺腹的那刻托住他的臀，耐心地让指尖爬向那小口，另一只手仍环抱着他，微微用力让他靠向自己。<br/>
“我的陛下——”爱德华多深深吸了一口气，在他耳边温声软语地吐息，“您允许吗？”<br/>
“够了，主教。”马克靠在他身上，神色放松。<br/>
于是爱德华多把手指缓缓探了进去。<br/>
马克的那儿的确是未开垦的、柔软的处女地，爱德华多慢慢压入手指，敏感异常的后穴被缓缓流出的液体濡湿，他仿佛是在与幼猫爪上的肉垫相抵，一点一点地试探着向那只小兽请求接受自己的许可。<br/>
直至一点。<br/>
马克轻哼出声，前身的坚挺抵住爱德华多空着的温热手掌。<br/>
爱德华多在他背后轻声说：“稍安勿躁，我不愿伤到陛下。”<br/>
“你能不能……闭嘴……啊！”国王微喘着回答，而主教放入了第三根手指。<br/>
爱德华多默然不语，他抽出被热流濯洗的左手，在自己的分身上随意抹了一把，继而挺送进了君主的身体。<br/>
马克高傲的个性让他在情事上总显得沉闷而淡漠，然而这终究抵不过汹涌袭来的生理性快感，他的意识在爱德华多快速抽插的引导下正升入天堂与上帝共游，身体一阵阵地颤栗，呻吟破碎不全，串联成美妙的初夜。<br/>
“主教……啊！主……教……”他颤声命令他：“我要看着你。”<br/>
主教听从了君主，抱着他转了个方向，亲吻他雾气氤氲的眼睛。<br/>
马克失了力，立即软了身子坐下，恰在他分身上——空荡荡的后穴重新被填满，惊得马克立时抱住了他的主教，并不有力的双手环着爱德华多的背，害怕失去什么似的一下又一下地抓着他。<br/>
主教被挑对了兴致，抽插几下便在君主的娇喘声中到达了高潮。<br/>
主教想：爽。<br/>
主教从君主的身体中离开，慢慢地泄了身，伏在马克身边抱住他的肩。<br/>
马克面色潮红，意识重归人间，蜷在爱德华多身边涩声对他道，“难受……”<br/>
主教在心里悄声笑了。<br/>
他环抱君主的身子，伸手握住他涨得发硬的那处，仿佛教习弟子似的为他纾解。<br/>
……<br/>
君主像猫儿吮完奶一般满足地酣眠了，主教仍抱着他，红袍加身。<br/>
【主教】·“Red robe”<br/>
{“一旦我意已决，我将直奔目标，反转一切，割裂一切，用我的红袍覆盖一切。”——Armand Jean du Plessis}<br/>
“拉罗夏大坝会挡住英国人，斩断那些不识时务者所谓的虚无缥缈的希望。”<br/>
“当然，主教。”马克坐在他的王座上，“我把整件事都交给你了，至于缺少的那个工程师，你可以独立解决的，是吗？”<br/>
“您无需担忧，陛下。”红衣主教虔诚地跪在王座之下，“任何事都无法阻止我为您带回胜利。”<br/>
尽管爱德华多没有学过建筑，但他知道拉罗夏大坝空前的设计对那些蹩脚的工程师来说有多么天方夜谭，毕竟没有谁会指望米开朗琪罗能活到两百岁。<br/>
但他不允许这个计划流产。<br/>
修改初稿，招贤纳士，尽他一切所能，终于有一个工程师告诉他，有五成的可能。<br/>
然而爱德华多的眼中没有欣喜。<br/>
拉罗夏城外的居所终日阴暗潮湿，加之爱德华多又不顾身体日夜操劳，极度恶劣的生活状况引发了他的旧疾。<br/>
六个月，这场来势汹汹的疾病几乎拖垮了他。<br/>
他不信任除自己以外的所有人，即使在他高烧到一日之中有二十个小时都处于昏睡状态，他也固执地在那四个小时的清醒中死守他的底牌，一步一步地把他的计划告知克莱蒙斯伯爵夫人——他利益关系上的心腹，绝不肯多说一个字的部署。<br/>
所有的人都认为他撑不下去，在暗地里试图架空他的权利，祈祷这个不知轻重缓急的顽固赶快把战争大计托付给有能力接任的人。爱德华多对此不赞一词，他只偶尔向病榻边的木屉投去一瞥，不动声色地隐去目光中的一丝忧虑。<br/>
拉罗夏大坝在英军铁骑兵临城下之前建造完毕，城内的叛军与暴民惶惶不安，仿佛看见了头顶天穹之上无法除却的阴影。<br/>
英军久攻不下，城内的人如丧家之犬——英国佬救不了他们了。<br/>
然而，即使是这样的境况，任何提出投降的声音依旧会被掐灭，紧接着声音所出的那颗人头将会被悬挂于拉罗夏城的城楼之上。<br/>
“愚不可及。”爱德华多躺在床上读前线的战报，轻叹说。<br/>
他要让这些法国的异端与叛臣明白投诚于英军的下场，更要让不可一世的英格兰俯首于他的坚不可摧的大坝之下，感受到无法战胜法兰西的绝望。<br/>
无论他们是选择举着白旗受死，还是颇有骨气地留下满城尸骸，爱德华多只在乎最后那个相同的结果——马克·扎克伯格的胜利。<br/>
他早断了他们的粮与水，剩下的只是时间问题。</p><p>君主给他去信，<br/>
“I need you，here.”<br/>
爱德华多猜到马克的焦急，于是他邀请他亲临战场。<br/>
“Your majesty.”<br/>
“你的脸色不太好，什么时候我们可以回去？”马克远望拉罗夏城的目光平静无波，语气中透露出异样的心不在焉。<br/>
爱德华多没有多想，只是安抚说：“原谅我，陛下。这点小病不会影响我们的战争。”<br/>
然后他浅笑：“劳您挂心了。”<br/>
“我消耗不起，法国消耗不起，我需要尽快地获得结果。”君主的神色有些冷，爱德华多明白他一向如此，“你羸弱的身体险些耽误了拉罗夏大坝的及时落成，别让我等太久，主教。”<br/>
主教的面色微沉，答道：“我明白了，陛下。”<br/>
【主教】·“I was...”<br/>
“You are not my lover，nor my mistress.”爱德华多卡着克莱蒙丝伯爵夫人的喉咙，“看来你不想要你丈夫的遗产了，但那也没关系，你不止这一点受制于我，你最好认清现实。”<br/>
“呵……主教大人，不是我试图击倒你。你全身心都扑在拉罗夏之战上，你忘了你无暇顾及的病和这场你所以为的至关重要的战争都持续了近一年！你所面对的君主不是一位可以置于股掌之中把玩的无知稚子。在你位极人臣的那些日日夜夜，你可曾揣度过一二——他的野心、权谋以及包容欧洲乃至东方的眼界？”克莱蒙斯的眼神像在注视着一个雨夜落魄的流浪者，“其实根本无需揣度，他所有的臣属都一清二楚！”伯爵夫人推开他，手中绸面的折扇“唰”张开在面前扇风，同时阴狠地补上一句：<br/>
“有时候我真觉得跟这满屋的耗子烂在一起就是你最好的结局了，说到底你不过是个沽名钓誉的政客，又何必为自己的前程绘满鲜花呢？”<br/>
爱德华多面色阴郁地向那木屉投去匆匆一瞥。<br/>
拉罗夏围城战捷报传来的那个夜晚，克莱蒙斯伯爵死于风寒，他膝下无子，财产被他的夫人席卷一空。<br/>
次日庆祝胜利的晚宴，克莱蒙斯伯爵夫人在一干贵族之中自在地受着他们的问候，没有注意到二楼平台上爱德华多正看着她，更不会知道她今晚躲过了一次原本应当降临在她身上的刺杀。</p><p>年轻的君主不再年轻了，他身边的大主教是今夜的红人。四方来客络绎不绝，为他想出了建造大坝这样惊为天人的法子而交口称赞。<br/>
爱德华多的权利后来被架空，他看上去漠不关心，不在乎是君王的旨意还是大主教的阴谋，他只是披着他依旧华丽的红袍坐在宴厅的笙歌燕舞之外，沉默地垒放着一枚枚的金币，独自一人。<br/>
夜雨击打着华窗，纵横四落的雨水冲散了玻璃上的旧痕迹，爱德华多想到他曾经在国王的卧室里与马克并坐，炉火把他的手指烤得温热，画在窗户上的法兰西峥嵘的未来也像是沾了他指尖如梦似幻的雾气……<br/>
印着国王头像的金币塔轰然倒塌。<br/>
爱德华多离开了他的君主，背影不再翻滚着赤色。<br/>
/番外：【国王】·“He was.”<br/>
王储问他的父亲，那封信是谁写给他的。<br/>
老国王的脸色格外淡然，喜怒不辩地回道：“My best friend.”然后又补上一句，“He was.”<br/>
年轻的国王曾站在一张锁住的木质抽屉前，用手中颜色淡褪的钥匙打开了它，里面是一封信。<br/>
信纸散发着山毛榉幽深的木香，只写了一句话：<br/>
I can do everything for you but......<br/>
为了你，我无所不能。<br/>
“But leaving.”<br/>
他坐在那张放着丝绒垫子的椅子上，面前有另一把积灰的旧椅，空空荡荡。<br/>
【End.】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>